


Portrait of (an) Emmy

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Big Brothers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: To nobody's surprise, Cooper Anderson is going a tad overboard in light of his first Daytime Emmy win.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	Portrait of (an) Emmy

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, December 24, 2013** : A little fic inspired by tumblr user [portraitofemmy](https://portraitofemmy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/71067679190/portrait-of-an-emmy)

“I got the mail,” Kurt informed his husband as he kicked the door shut with his foot. He placed the bundle of junk mail and assorted holiday cards on the table as he toed off his shoes, unwound the scarf from around his neck and hung his coat up in the closet.

“Anything good?” Blaine asked, kissing him softly on the cheek before picking up the pile and leafing through it.

“There’s something from your brother.” Kurt replied, wrapping an arm around his husband.

“Oh?” Blaine asked tiredly. “I hope it’s not another contract. He just won’t listen to the fact that we don’t want to move out to L.A. no matter how successful he’s been out there.”

“Just open it, honey, no use speculating.”

Blaine nodded. “You’re right.”

Kurt grinned. “Like always.”

Sticking out his tongue at his cheeky husband, Blaine ripped open the envelope from Cooper. His eyes widened as he pulled out the photograph inside. “Oh no he didn’t,” he breathed out, still not sure how his brother could be real sometimes.

“What did he do?” Kurt asked, pulling the picture over for closer inspection. “I don’t know, it’s kind of sweet.”

Blaine snorted. “Kurt, he went to a studio. And got his portrait taken with his Daytime Emmy. Like it was his fucking child.”

“It’s not that…” Kurt started before cracking up. “Okay, it’s a little weird. But he’s so happy about it, he just wants to share his enthusiasm.”

“And rub it in that I still haven’t even gotten an honorable mention.”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t think that’s it, you know he’s always wanted you to do well, even if he doesn’t always know how to go about showing it. Besides, he already booked a commercial when we were both still in Lima. He’s got a few years advantage. Give us time and between the two of us, we’ll have so many awards that we’ll have to build an entire cabinet for them. Or at least get one from Ikea.”

“I guess you’re right,” Blaine replied. “And I am happy that he made his big break.”

“Not to mention that he got us hooked on General Hospital again.”

“I don’t know if that was such a good thing,” Blaine muttered halfheartedly.

“You know you love it.”

Blaine grinned. “I do. But just as long as Coop doesn’t have any sex scenes. I literally don’t think I could stomach that.”

Kurt kissed him softly. “We’ll skip those, I promise. Come on, let’s go eat dinner and then give your brother a call and thank him for the thoughtful gift.”

Blaine groaned. “He’s going to ask us in which prominent place in our home we are going to hang it, you know that, right?”

Kurt shrugged. “I know. And we’ll tell him. And then next time he comes to visit we hang it up and act like it’s there all the time.”

“I love you,” Blaine muttered, kissing him fiercely. He threw the picture down on the table and grabbed Kurt’s hand, dragging him towards the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked, barely holding back his giggles.

“I might not want to see my brother having sex,” he muttered as he pinned Kurt against the wall, their lips just barely apart. “But I certainly want to see you.”

Kurt snorted. “I don’t know if that’s creepy or sweet.” Blaine moved down to start mouthing at his neck, tugging his collar down a bit for better access. “Okay, okay, sweet.” He pointed his finger and pressed it against Blaine’s chest. “Well, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, take me to bed,” he replied rather loudly.

Blaine groaned. “Aaaaand the moment’s ruined.”

“I’m just talking **really loudly** because my feelings for you are **really intense**.”

“I’ll get the phone, I’ll call Coop, I see through your devious plan!”

Kurt kissed his nose softly. “I’ll make it up to you later. Promise.”

“You’d better,” Blaine replied, holding onto Kurt’s hand until the last possible minute when he pulled away to go into the kitchen. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dialed his brother, plotting the ways in which he could get him back when he had his own awards to show for his work.

It would be beautiful.


End file.
